


春归

by zhennuan507



Category: MasiWoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhennuan507/pseuds/zhennuan507
Kudos: 18





	春归

00  
你说，戏子多秋，可怜一处情深旧。  
台上却只我一人，演一出长恨向东。

01  
“劝君王饮酒听虞歌，解君愁舞婆娑。赢秦无道把江山破，英雄四路起干戈。自古常言不欺我，成败兴亡一刹那，宽心饮酒宝帐坐。”

崔始源知道，虞姬就快自刎了，他没握着茶杯的那只手又紧了紧。

“大王啊，此番出战，倘能闯出重围，请退往江东，再图复兴楚国，拯救黎民。妾妃若是同行，岂不牵累大王杀敌？也罢！愿以君王腰间宝剑，自刎于君前。”

霸王几次闪躲没能让妃子碰到他腰间的那把剑，一句“汉兵来了”他不知有假，再回头却是满眼血红。

等到虞姬被抬下戏台，崔始源都没察觉杯里滚烫的茶水撒了一手。

“这个虞姬是谁？”

“不太清楚，一会儿散场去问问？”

“现在就去。”

“是。”

他再没有兴趣去看什么霸王自刎江东，项羽的台词他都能唱出那么三两句了。

“老爷，问到了，要见吗？”

“先不了，叫什么？”

“金钟云。”

“新来的？”

“是。”

“好，走吧，先回去。”

金钟云。

崔始源在北平这么久，大大小小的戏园哪家没去过，这名字倒还是第一次听说，能把虞姬唱得这么妙的也是第一次见。

“他下一场戏是什么时候？”

“后天，他戏不多。”

“那后天再来。”

02  
崔始源看了金钟云近一个月的戏后才向老板提出想见见这个虞姬。

照理说这是不允许的，可老板哪敢不答应。

“诶诶，军爷您这边请，钟云在后面化妆呢。”

挺直的背影闯进崔始源的视线，一丝出乎意料，他本以为会是个娇弱的男人。

金钟云见后台来了人，老板也紧随其后，便知道又是个惹不起的大人物，于是放下了手里刚拿起的胭脂，起身颔首行礼。

“叶老板你先出去吧。”

“是是是。”

一脸谄媚看得金钟云有些不舒服，刻意不去理会那个让他老实行事的眼神。

“金钟云？”

“我以为军爷已经打听得很清楚了。”

“这北平最出名的桂春园来了个新角儿，任谁都要打听一番才是。”

金钟云低声笑了。

“这么说来，我比那城里胭脂楼的头牌还受欢迎？”

“胭脂楼？去那种上不来台面的地方听脸红心跳吗？”

“军爷说笑了。”

“你以前在哪里唱戏，怎么从没见过你？”

“在老家四川。”

“那你...”

“不会。”

“你怎么就知道我要问什么？”

“他们都这么问我，我不会川剧，也不会变脸的戏法。”

“但你有旦角的天赋。”

“不过比一般人好一些罢了。”

“至少是我见过唱得最好的。”

“军爷见过的...没有一百也有五十吧。”

“整个北平的旦角，没有一个比得上你。”

“多谢军爷...”

“崔三爷。”

无人不知崔三爷。

金钟云当然知道他面前站着的是个什么人，但说实话他并没有不自在，至少崔始源看他的眼神里没有往日那些男人肮脏的欲望。

“你化妆吧，我一会儿就在台下。”

也不等金钟云出于礼貌地回答他一句，崔始源就转身推门离开了后台。

还是那一曲霸王别姬，还是那一段看霸王在帐中。

03  
正值时局动荡，崔始源忙着跟南京那边联络事宜根本无暇踏进桂春园半步，但他却不忘让手下给金钟云捎去一束差人带回来的洋甘菊。

金钟云将花放在了梳妆台上，每每有人路过就会卷起一缕淡香，比起屋子里的脂粉味，要强太多了。

再次见到崔始源是四周后了，据说敌军几乎全灭，他好不容易能松口气。

“来我这儿好像有点不太好吧？”

“我面对着那些大老爷们儿这么久，每天被上头命令这命令那，再说了，这桂春园又不是什么见不得人的地方，怎么就不能来了？”

听得出来，崔始源累坏了。

“军爷最爱的清轩斋的茶。”

“你让人送来的？”

“知道军爷您爱喝，早些时候特意去讨来的，就是不知道这浓淡可还合您的口味？”

其实淡了些，但崔始源并没有说出来。

“正好。”

金钟云见他喝一口就放下了，料他不会说实话，不过也没有拆穿，只是叫人去重新沏了一壶新茶。

“你什么时候上台？”

“半个时辰后，今天不唱霸王别姬。”

今天唱贵妃醉酒。

金钟云的一字一腔一招一式在崔始源眼里都不是向丑角传达他的失望怨恨与醉后求欢，而是向他崔始源求欢。

在此之前他从未有过这样的想法。

散场后的更衣室只有疯了似的崔始源和被扯掉戏服的金钟云。

那日崔始源看到金钟云的结发扣上刻着一只狐，他问缘由，金钟云却只是说“喜欢罢了”，他没看出来金钟云眼里有任何敷衍，只当是真的喜欢。

04  
那日翻云覆雨后崔始源有些过意不去，次日他想要去桂春园找金钟云时却接到电报说北方也遭遇攻击，让他立刻与当地联络。

这一耽搁又是一个月。

“还以为军爷就此拍拍屁股走人了呢。”

“我不是那个意思。”

“逗您玩儿呢，我听说了，他们往这边来了。”

“最近街上也不太安宁，今天什么时候结束？我让人送你回家。”

“酉时。”

“好。”

“谢军爷了。”

酉时崔始源正好有个和那群惺惺作态之人的饭局，便叫手下派人去桂春园接了金钟云，那司机一听金钟云住在胭脂楼后面的一条小巷里就开始给副官甩眼色，觉得不太安全。

李副官跟着崔始源这么些年还真没遇到过这样的情况，以前的小姐们哪个不是拿着男人的钱住着高档的会馆，这次不仅住得烂，还是个男人。

“先送他回去。”

一个大男人，应该不至于吧。

回到崔始源府上时他刚在门口下车，喝了点酒，还算清醒。

“送回去了？”

“是。”

“他住哪儿？”

“呃...胭脂楼后巷。”

“什么？那你还把人送回去了？那地方一开门都能有神智不清的女人倒在家门口吧？”

“当时也不知道该把他送到哪里去...”

“行了，明天起送到这里来，今晚让周姨收拾一间房出来。”

“是。”

李副官只觉得他三爷疯了，接了个唱戏的男人回家。

唱戏的男人回家后发现有三封密电，都来自同一个人，他听完后在椅子上坐了好一会儿，才回了一封回去。

“快了，再给我一周时间。”

05  
金钟云第二日准备回家时却被司机告知会送他去崔府。

只愣了一秒金钟云就恢复了神态。

“可我的东西...”

“三爷说都备有新的。”

“好...”

只能自己再偷偷回去一次了，有些东西可没有新的，当初选择住在那里完全是因为烟花之地可是获取情报的绝佳之地。

上个月他偶然在胭脂楼后门的院墙边听到一些消息，这些军官在女人面前从来都彰显自己的权力有多大，殊不知祸从口出。

情报卖出去后拿了一笔不菲的收入，之后那边的人就时常跟他联系。

“最近看看吧，不一定搞得到，给我点时间。”

他在说崔始源，副参谋长家里可是个好地方。

他白天时候跟老板告了两个时辰的假，发现附近没人注意他时才悄悄回了一趟胭脂楼后巷的住处，带走了一台传密电的机器和几封信。

周姨给他收拾的房间在二楼尽头，和崔始源的屋子隔了六间房，想直接听到他房间内的动静有些困难。

晚上崔始源回来后叫他去了客厅。

“我不知道你住在那儿。”

“我也没提过。”

“擅自接你回我家虽然不太妥但我暂时也没想到什么权宜之计。”

“军爷能让我进崔府大门已经是莫大的恩赐了。”

“别说这种话…毕竟你也不是那种人。”

“那军爷觉得了解我吗？”

“我早让人查过你了，不然我能随便让你进我家门？”

“也是…别人都觉得我们唱戏的上不来什么台面，以前在老家啊，那些爷都把我当小倌来看。”

“荒唐。”

“所以我得罪他们了，才逃来这里。”

“我保证你在这里能好好的。”

“有军爷这句话我就安心了。”

“不早了，去睡吧。”

“那军爷好生歇着。”

金钟云上楼后将房间的窗户开了一条缝，以便能听见一些声音。

果然崔始源在楼下让家仆都退下之后打了个电话，内容并没有听清但语气很急。

随后便是他上楼的声音，确定他进屋关了房门后金钟云才将房间门打开，他探头看了一眼空旷的二楼走廊，安静得一根针掉地上都能听得清清楚楚。

“他们…南下，…投降。”

崔始源在房间里说着什么，他只能听见断断续续的信息，不过一会儿他便放弃了，得改日再找个机会才行。

06  
总部都知道最近崔副参谋长家里住进了一个唱戏的，听说还是桂春楼的台柱。饭局上旁敲侧击地问到底是什么样的姿色才入得了他崔始源的眼，要知道之前那些塞给崔始源的小姐都是一出会所大门就被崔始源的司机送回了她们自己的住处。

“就觉得他眼神很干净。”

崔始源被灌醉了，什么话都往外说。

大家都想见见这个他嘴里倾国倾城的青衣旦角儿。

要是放在平时崔始源清醒着，这是是绝不可能发生的，司机也没法违抗几个爷的命令，只好把车开回了崔府。

来开门的正是金钟云。

好一个朗朗如日月之入怀。*

“军爷...”

“你家军爷喝醉了，今晚可要好生照顾着他。”

“是...”

也不是是第一次听这种略带讽刺的话，金钟云忍住不适将崔始源扶到沙发上便叫周姨去煮了一碗醒酒汤。

“听说...你唱戏不错啊。”

“这位军爷说笑了，小的也只是为了讨口饭吃。”

“你跟了崔三爷还怕没你一口饭？”

说白了，一个唱戏的能住进崔府，靠什么还用猜吗。

“钟...”

崔始源醒了。

“哎呀，崔三爷你可算醒了，再不醒你家这位可就要被吃了！”

“...给我杯水。”

金钟云将水杯递过去时脚上一个不稳差点跌倒，好在崔始源抬手一把抓住了他的胳膊。

“哎哟...三爷可真是一点都舍不得自己的小猫咪磕着碰着啊。”

“三爷不是说他唱得好吗，今晚就露两嗓呗。”

“是啊是啊，三爷你...”

整个客厅充斥着令人窒息的声音，而崔始源始终没再说一句话。

金钟云知道，崔始源默许了，他也知道，崔始源没办法拒绝。

这夜虞姬悲痛欲绝，唱得撕心裂肺。

金钟云本该无所顾忌，但他清楚地明白，自己难受了，他因为崔始源的沉默快要窒息了。

不该这样，那个人告诉过他，绝不能对自己的目标动心。

客人散后崔始源向他招了招手示意他过去，他只觉自己是拖着一具沉重的身躯在艰难地挪动。

“累吗？”

“不敢。”

“你在跟我置气？”

“...不敢。”

“抬头看着我。”

金钟云真的不敢，他怕一看崔始源的眼睛就忍不住越陷越深。

可崔始源硬是抓住他的下巴强迫他直视他的双眼。

泪水决堤。

“哭什么？”

“...只是入戏太深。”

“罢了，去休息吧。”

07  
组织那边一直在催金钟云，一向直接的他这次却有些吞吐。

他想逃，他不想再为组织卖命了，在崔始源还没发现他的身份之前。他也知道那边的人不可能就这么放他走，他必须给自己留一条后路。

这日唱完戏他找到叶老板打听在上海那边的戏园子，老板虽觉得奇怪但也没多问，毕竟像金钟云这样的角儿，到哪里都不是问题。

“我倒是有个熟人在那边，你要想知道我给你问问。”

“那就谢谢叶老板了。”

“你说说你，跟着崔三爷有什么不好的，非要去那般远的地方……”

金钟云只是笑了笑。

那之后金钟云曾偷偷溜出过北平一次，他告诉崔始源是去会一位旧友，崔始源也不疑有他。

把消息传给接头人之后金钟云为了灭口还花大价钱买了毒药，等接头人回去交了差没多久便会毒发身亡，为的就是组织再没人见过他金钟云的脸。

他知道，组织已经快要放弃南部了，等他们退到临海，他就只有死路一条。

崔始源那日回家后就告诉金钟云他要去西北一趟，大概一周，叮嘱他在北平时刻小心，出门就让司机接送。

“军爷什么时候出发？”

“明日。”

那怕是没办法再等你回来了。

“军爷想要吗？”

“什么？”

“军爷想要我吗？”

“怎么突然...”

金钟云不等崔始源说完就将他的领带扯了下来，一双纤细的手再一颗一颗地解开他胸前制服的纽扣。

那晚金钟云在崔始源身下再没有像往日一样拼命克制自己的叫声，他恨不得让崔始源听出他有多么痛苦多么舍不得，他让崔始源射在他体内，这是第一次，大概也是最后一次了。

金钟云一夜没睡，他怕他少看一眼就再也记不起崔始源的脸。

08  
在崔始源去西北的第二日金钟云就动身去了上海，他告诉周姨他要出一趟远门，周姨大字不识的哪知道他是要逃，还笑盈盈地叮嘱他万事小心。司机不太好糊弄，但最终还是被金钟云骗了过去。

当崔始源回家喊了几声都无人回应时他才意识到自己前几日心里那股莫名的感觉是为什么。

他问遍那日接触过金钟云的人都没有问出一点蛛丝马迹，司机说那天正常送他去了桂春楼，被告知晚点再去接他，哪知道再去接人时老板却说金钟云早两个时辰就离开了。

该死，他怎么没想过金钟云会离开。

他以为金钟云永远不会离开。

等到十几日后总部有人闯入说要抓人时崔始源才被迫回到办公室准备听一出荒唐闹剧，这不是第一次抓人了，前几次全是乌龙。

“代号'雪狐'，男...”

雪狐。

可真是个极好的名字，狡猾又魅惑。

崔始源拿笔敲桌子的右手突然停下了。

他在哪里见过这个图案，这只狐狸。

金钟云的结发扣。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......”

崔始源终于忍不住放声大笑，笑声在旁人听起来寒意阵阵。

好一个狐狸，把自己耍得团团转。

“去抓，抓到给我活着带回来。”

崔始源作为这次行动的负责人从北平辗转上海，一路上不放过任何一点风声，却在抵达上海后被告知还是晚了一步，手下说敌军比他们早一步发现金钟云，并且当场处决了这个叛徒。

“...你说什么？”

“他最后叛变，给了假消息，那边直接损失了几万人。”

“在哪？”

“什么在哪？”

“他尸体在哪？”

“两条路外的茶楼。”

“带我过去。”

“...是！”

茶馆里空无一人，沿着台阶一路向上全是血迹，那个倒在地上的人崔始源始终不愿意相信他是金钟云，他觉得金钟云身材比这具尸体更纤细。

这个人的面部已经完全毁坏，崔始源在他衣物上随手一摸摸出一件硬物。

是那个刻着狐狸的结发扣。

他右手有些颤抖地撩开尸体左耳边的碎发，一颗朱砂痣在耳骨。

是你啊，金钟云。

自己丢下我逃跑可真行，你说你要是先被我发现了，肯定知道我会放你走吧。

如果早点发现...

可是怎么早点发现呢。

“三...三爷？”

“尸体带回去找个风水好的地方埋了。”

“是。”

“走吧。”

崔始源手里握着的那枚结发扣再也没了光泽。

09  
战争全面胜利已经是两年后，崔始源这日本打算早早回家却不料被同级的沈参谋抓了个正着。

“走走走，桂春园看戏去。”

“...你自己去吧。”

“诶...最近那里来了个新人，可神秘了，老板从不让他露面，每次他一出场表演下边儿就没个空位的，全是人！”

“没兴趣。”

“这次陪我去，下次我替你去老头子的局。”

“成交。”

崔始源没跟任何人说过金钟云为何离开，那些见过金钟云的人早就被他利用关系一一调走，可今晚的这场戏一开场崔始源就坐不住了。

那个声音别人听不出来，他不可能听不出来。

可是怎么会？他明明已经...不过也不难猜到，他可是狡猾的狐狸啊。

直到一曲唱罢，身旁的人才把他从回忆里拉出来。

“瞧你都看得出神了，怎么样，我没骗你吧，来了肯定不后悔。”

那个粉黛满面穿着戏服的人在朝他走来。

“哎他过来了！你说他是不是看上我了？”

崔始源想逃走，可是身体却动不了，直到那人在自己面前停住了脚。

“这位军爷，要来一壶清轩斋的茶吗？”

这么多年过去，他沏的茶还是淡了些。

Fin.  
by：72

*  
出自《世说新语·容止》


End file.
